Fantasy Five
by knwho
Summary: Penny brings up the subject of the Fantasy Five/Freebie Five list during dinner. ONE-SHOT, COMPLETE, T.


**Fantasy Five**

**A/N: I don't own Big Bang Theory, if I did, Shenny would have been happening by the end of season 1. Also, I'm slowly starting to write again after a long hiatus (earning a Master's is hard). I have two major stories, Opposites Attract and The Office, but this plot-bunny would not leave me in peace. So it's out first, then my focus will shift back to Opposites Attract and The Office in the coming days/weeks.**

* * *

It was Thai Night at 4A, and the motley crew were in a heated discussion over the pros, cons and the overall value of _The Dark Knight Rises_. Penny just sat there with her order of _Pad Thai_ noodles and _Gai Pad Met Mamuang_ chicken, lazily chewing and listening. Finally she had enough of this, just as Sheldon, finished, "... Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman is on par with Kevin Conroy as the Dark Knight."

"Hey, how about we talk about something fun?"

"But this is fun," Sheldon claimed.

"For you guys maybe, not me. Hey I know, how about we list our Fantasy Five," Penny suggested.

"Fantasy Five? What's that?" Leonard asked.

"Really Leonard?" Howard admonished, "The Fantasy Five also known as the 'Freebie Five' is a list of celebrities or other famous people we could sleep with if we had the chance and there would be no repercussions."

Penny rolled her eyes, of course Howard would know.

"Really?" Leonard broke out a huge smile.

"Really," Howard confirmed.

"So, how about it guys?" Penny asked.

Three of the four nodded, Sheldon simply sat silent. Penny turned to him, "Do you want to share your fantasy five, Sheldon?"

"No, I believe I will sit this one out."

Penny shrugged. She wasn't going to worry about Sheldon this time, and turned back to the others.

"Who's first?"

Howard raised his hand, and Penny gave him a look of disgust, if she knew Howard as well as she thinks she does, no doubt his list is full of lingerie and supermodels. "Leonard?"

"Me? Sure, I guess."

Howard lowered his hand slowly in rejection, Penny flashed him a bright smile.

"Let's see, I guess my first would be Jessica Biel, because I find her smile mesmerizing. Number two would be, Natalie Portman, she can be my Queen Amidala any day. Three, Heather Graham, she's just so hot. Four, Michelle Kwan, if nothing else she can teach me how to skate. Finally, Meryl Streep, just because."

Penny laughed at Leonard's list, it was actually quite normal and his reasons were just too cute.

"Next?"

Howard's arm shot up in a flash. Penny sighed, "OK, Howard, go."

"Thank you. First Jeri Ryan, dressed as Seven of Nine, yes please! Second, Karen Gillan, I would have her screaming 'Doctor' all night long."

"But you don't have a doctorate," Sheldon interjects.

"Nevertheless. Third, Cobie Smulders as Agent Maria Hill, she can rough me up any day. Fourth, Kirstin Dunst as Mary Jane, I'll be her Spiderman. Finally, Kirstin Kreuk, I'll be her Clark Kent."

"Howard, is that really your Fantasy Five or are you just trying to play out some weird nerd cosplay fantasy?" Penny asked.

"Can't it be both," he said suggestively.

"Ugh. Raj?"

She was then handed a sheet of paper, she didn't even see him write during Leonard or Howard's list. _When did he write this?_

But she looked at it, then a few seconds later, said, "Aww, Raj, that is such a cute list." Raj gave her an impish shy smile. Penny then passed it to Leonard who then passed it to Howard.

"Well, if you would all excuse me, it's bedtime," Sheldon announced as he quickly tossed his to-go box away and headed inside just in time hear to Leonard say, "Penny, your turn."

**(***)**

Midnight, Penny was comfy-cozy in her bed with a giant comforter when she heard it._ Damn it, what now._

Sheldon's knocks were soft, his voice even softer. When she opened the door, her straightened blonde locks were a mess, her eyes were barely open, "What do you want Sheldon?"

"I just wanted to tell you my Fantasy Five."

"Now? Why didn't you do so earlier."

"I didn't want the others to know."

Penny picked up the softness in his voice, she never heard Sheldon like this.

She sighed, rubbed her eyes a bit and leaned on her doorjamb, arms crossed. "OK, fine." The quicker this is over, the quicker she can go back to sleep.

Sheldon steeled himself, "Well first would be... you." He grab her and placed a quick yet tender kiss on her lips. Penny's eyes went wide. She was awake now.

"Second, you." Another quick, tender kiss. Her cheeks brightened a light pink.

"Third, you." Another quick, tender kiss. Now they were a deeper, darker pink.

"Fourth, you." Another quick, tender kiss. Crimson red.

"Fifth, you." This time when he went in for the kiss, she beat him to it, by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss. Slowly, navigating her way between his lips which felt as if they were made for hers. She nibbled his lower lip as he pushed her up against the wall intensifying their lips union. Then she opened her mouth, surprisingly his tongue found its way in. Their tonsil-hockey match lasted but a few seconds, however to Penny, time itself had stopped. When he finally pulled away Penny was heaving, for someone who doesn't like physical contact Sheldon is quite adept at kissing.

When she finally caught her breath, "That was amazing. Best kiss I've had, EVER!"

"Glad I could oblige. Just out of curiosity Penny, what was your Fantasy Five?"

Her cheeks reddened again. "I faked tired and left just after you went to bed."

"Why?" A quizzical expression engulfing his face, "You were the one who brought up the subject."

The redness on her cheeks deepened. "My Fantasy Five, Sheldon, is..."

"You." _Kiss._

"You." _Kiss._

"You." _Kiss._

"You." _Kiss._

"You." _Kiss._

Five quick kisses in succession. The look on Sheldon's face melted from quizzical to a heart-warming smile.

"Great list," Sheldon said as he pulled her close again.

"And this is not a fantasy," Penny said as they shared another borderline-sinful kiss.

* * *

**E/N: Reviews, favorites, subscribes are much appreciated. If you guys want, go ahead and list your Fantasy Five in the reviews. All I ask is: Keep it PG, PLEASE!**


End file.
